Carole
Carole is one of the main characters in Carole & Tuesday. General Information Carole Stanley (キャロル Kyaroru) is voiced by Miyuri Shimabukuro in Japanese and Jeannie Tirado in the English dub. Her singing voice is provided by Nai Br.XX . Carole’s birthday is on December 25th, and she is 17 years old. http://caroleandtuesday.com/chara/ She was born on Earth, but she currently resides in Alba City, Mars. Physical Appearance Carole has light brown skin and dark auburn hair, styled into locs. For her everyday hairstyle, she ties her locs up into a bunch with a striped scrunchie. Before bed she lets her shoulder length hair down. Her clothing style ranges from casual overalls to a stylish leather jacket and miniskirt. Her favorite shoes are Timberland boots. Personality Carole is determined, passionate, and quick-witted. Despite her talent for music, she is unable to hold down a part time job due to her straightforward way of dealing with antagonistic people and delicate situations. Due to being orphaned at a young age, Carole is independent and prefers not to rely on anyone. Until she met Tuesday, she felt that no one understood her. In her first song, Tuesday correctly analyzed that she was alone but she wanted to say that she wasn't, hinting at a Stepford Smiler aspect of her. Despite prioritizing responsibility and hardworking, Carole sometimes lets her brazenness get the better of her such as when she deliberately ruined the food of two customers who had been harassing her, which subsequently led to her being fired. Carole has also been hurt in the past, like facing repeated bullying in kindergarten even from the teacher which has made her reluctant and suspicious of people she meets in the present. Her rough life has hardened her into a strong and relentless young woman and she has a big sister instinct for Tuesday. History Before she came to Mars, Carole was born somewhere on Earth, where she was brought from a refugee camp. She never knew her parents. In kindergarten, she was bullied and when she finally reacted to the bully by hitting him in the face, the teacher took his side and told her that girls like her wouldn't get adopted. At some point in her life, she became independent and worked various odd jobs to keep herself afloat. She managed to find a house that used to be her landlord's storage area. One day, after being fired from another job, she expressed herself via music on a bridge, where Tuesday Simmons ran into her. Her music moved Tuesday to tears and Tuesday correctly assessed its meaning. Carole took Tuesday home when a guard began chasing them and they began making music. Carole and Tuesday visited the Immigration department to play their piano and Roddy filmed it, causing the video to go viral and kickstarted her career as a musician. After playing at the Cydonia Music Festival, she applied to Mars Brightest with Tuesday and was accepted as one of the 8 contestants. Relationships Tuesday Simmons Her best friend who she first met when playing music on a bridge. The two are very close through their love of music and Tuesday is like a little sister for Carole. When they play music together it is said to move the hearts of their audience. Trivia * Carole is a refugee from Earth. * Her birthday is on December 25th. * Carole admitted to never knowing who her parents were, as she was abandoned as a baby. * Her full name is Carole Stanley. * She was inspired to be a singer after the Singer Flora came to console her along with the other refugees. * Carole’s favorite music genres include R&B, jazz and folk. * Her favorite foods are Mars dumplings and ramen. References Category:Female Category:Musician Category:Black Category:Refugees Category:Mars Brightest Contestants